predanganronpa4fandomcom-20200215-history
Masami Fitzgerald
Masami Fitzgerald (目様医 附辻裸屡土) is a student in the Ultimate Psych Ward for the Gifted & Ill and a participant in the Killing Asylum Session featured in Pre Danganronpa 4: Hospital Homicide. Her title is the Ultimate Prankster (府藍蹴 「いたずら」lit. Super High School Level Pranker). Appearance Masami is a petite, slender girl with mid-length red hair that is mostly seen in pigtails being held together with white scrunchies, olive-toned skin, freckles across her cheeks, and dark green eyes. She wears a red and white striped shirt with short blue overalls, an assortment of pins on both of the straps. Her socks and shoes are mismatched, notably straying away from her color scheme, her shoes being hot pink and blue sneakers, and her socks being yellow and white. She has several colorful bracelets on her left arm, which she switches at times to mess with people. Personality Masami has a child-like appearance and voice, which is appropriate to her talent. She's shown to be immature and has an "extremely perverted sense of humor and tendencies that would make a 40-year-old virgin blush." as remarked by Zui Katagiri. She acts like a child and is shown to think like one in certain situations, preferring to focus on small, simple things than focusing on bigger things. It's revealed that she struggles to concentrate on certain things and usually hyperfocuses on things she doesn't want to. Eseo calls her "smart, but not smart ''smart.", most likely referring to her complex plans whenever it came to pranking someone or seeing Akumi. While not mean-spirited in any way, she can be shown to be slightly cruel at times, such as when she dumped water on Akumi Hiyashida, knowing full well about her fear of water. She often uses her young appearance as an excuse whenever she's in trouble, which doesn't work as much as she liked. She clashes with Akumi several times, due to her being the subject to her pranks. Masami remarks that she "likes seeing hot girls get mad". They get noticeably closer, even getting to the point of Akumi allowing Masami to sleep in her room after the latter has a nightmare. Masami indirectly confesses to Akumi, which went over her head. After Akumi attacked her after her Chapter 3 meltdown, she keeps her distance, even saying that she sometimes fears Akumi, but protests against locking her in her room against her own will. After Chapter 4, she's remorseful and even gets suicidal, blaming herself for Akumi and Akari's deaths, stating that she should've been there for her. She gets nightmares every night about Akumi, usually about her scolding Masami and lamenting that she betrayed her, which Masami agreed with. She gets better thanks to Yakunan and Mitsuki's support but falls back into her depression once Yakunan dies, again blaming herself and even refusing to participate in the class trial in finding the mastermind when it's revealed that Akumi wasn't even the person she fell for and only a made-up personality. Talent & Abilites History '''Early Life' Life at Hope's Peak